For a number of applications, there is a need for oblong objects with a practically constant cross section, such as wires, bars, laths, pipes, profiles and compact wire bunches, in particular cables that have to be extensively crosswise deformed in certain zones along their length, e.g. flattened and/or perforated, and in which the object should preferably be at least as strong in those zones as elsewhere. In the past, suggestions have been made to add a considerable amount of hard but plastically deformable material in these zones and in one way or another join it under pressure with the object or with separately connectable parts of it into deformed cross sections in deforming moulds. This however is a technically quite complicated and rather expensive solution.